Ghost of Degrassi Past
Ghost of Degrassi Past is a Degrassi Mini that aired in season 9. The mini focuses on J.T. Yorke's return to Degrassi as a ghost. Cast *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Natty Zavitz as Bruce *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Plot Part 1 Holly J. is in a state of frenzy, trying to organize everyone for the holiday pageant. Chantay is missing a boxing glove as she is Boxing Today, Bruce is trying to take Connor's menorah, Peter Stone is absent, leaving only Danny and Sav to be the Two Wise Men, and K.C. stole Jenna's basketball "Baby Jesus", which gives the illusion that she is pregnant as Mary. Chantay tells Holly J. to stop being a Scrooge, but Holly J. is bitter that her family is off visiting her sister, Heather Sinclair, at college, and she is stuck here organizing a pageant. She wishes everyone would leave her alone, and time freezes. Everyone is frozen, and J.T. appears, telling Holly J. to lighten up. She asks him who he is, and he tells her that he's here to help. She says that she doesn't need help, but that everyone around her does. J.T. tells her that he is there to help her, and unless she listens to him she will have the worst holiday of her life. As she listens to him, he smiles. Part 2 Everyone is still frozen, and Holly J. questions why it would be her worst holiday, before asking about his identity again. J.T. tells her to trust him, saying he knows all about her and her friends. Holly J. claims they aren't her friends, as any one of them would stab her in the back. J.T. jokes that he's been there before, referring to how he was killed, and refers to it as "not pretty". She wishes that they all would take care of themselves since she is not their mother. J.T. tells her that Holly J.'s problem is that she has forgotten the spirit of the holidays, and is so caught up in her problems that she's forgotten the true meaning of the holidays. Holly J. claims that J.T. isn't the one alone and stuck with rejects, but he mimics her, telling her to suck it up. Pointing to Sav, J.T. tells Holly J. that they all need her. J.T. notices Danny, and exclaims that he has gotten tall. Holly J. asks if it is really that easy, and he confirms that it is. He advises her to appreciate her life, saying that Degrassi teaches people that high school is not the end of all things, but the beginning, so he tells her to enjoy it. Holly J. asks what will happen if she does lighten up, and J.T. tells her that the sky is the limit. She tells him to wait, but J.T. disappears, and time starts back up again. Holly J. is in a much cheerier mood, and cheers on everyone for the pageant. As they head on stage, Holly J. wishes J.T. happy holidays, revealing that she figured out it was him. She then eats A cupcake, but realizes it is the one J.T. was eating. She expresses her disgust and walks off. Trivia *This is J.T.'s first appearance in the series since the season 6 mini, I Won't Forget. *K.C. and Jenna portraying a pregnant Mary and Joseph foreshadows their upcoming pregnancy storyline in season 10. *This marks the first mini appearances of Chantay Black, Connor DeLaurier, and Jenna Middleton.This marks the final mini appearances of J.T. Yorke. This is overall J.T.'s last appearance. Videos Alternate Versions *Watch Part 1 on Youtube *Watch Part 2 on Youtube *Watch Part 1 on TeenNick *Watch Part 2 on TeenNick Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9